


Wayne Enterprise

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Clan of the Bat [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Family, Field Trip, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurity, Out of Character, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[The only thing saving him from total boredom is Maps, who he considers to be his friend. She already knows about his secret identity as Robin, though nothing else. Whatever he brought to her, he only lets it relate to school. Luckily for him, school has been uneventful for the most part, getting up and getting classes on time, sitting in classrooms in fifty minute intervals, having nothing special happen—"Damian, aren't you excited to take the class to see your dad's company!" Maps asks excitedly as they stand in the line for the bus to take them on a field trip to Wayne Enterprise.Yes, afield trip. To Wayne Enterprise.]A short DC companion piecePretend You Don't Know Me! [RE-UPLOAD]





	Wayne Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> Because a field trip to Stark Tower is the equivalent of a field trip to Wayne Enterprise, except instead of Peter going, it's Damian.
> 
> (gods why do i end up writing such a fun trope that is the field trip trope like this??)

When Father asked him to go undercover Damian expected being a student to be  _temporary_ , but a year later, after the case was settled, he is still attending Gotham Academy, expected to learn and socialize. 

The only thing saving him from total boredom is Maps, who he considers to be his friend. She already knows about his secret identity as Robin, though nothing else. Whatever he brought to her, he only lets it relate to school. Luckily for him, school has been uneventful for the most part, getting up and getting classes on time, sitting in classrooms in fifty minute intervals, having nothing special happen—

"Damian, aren't you excited to take the class to see your dad's company!" Maps asks excitedly as they stand in the line for the bus to take them on a field trip to Wayne Enterprise. 

Yes, a _field trip_. To Wayne Enterprise. As if that's one of the most exciting things to do in the world, but not for Damian. He accompanies his father to the tower at least once a week because he needs to know the going-on's of the company. It's his father's company, he will have responsibilities over it one day. 

"I don't care what everyone in our class does, Maps," Damian says, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I go with Father at least once a week. Nothing exciting or new happens without me knowing. I should've had Father excuse me for the day."

Maps laughs, knowing how Damian would reply, and she pushes him up the steps of the bus with enthusiasm. "Then go to show me around," she suggests, taking the seat next to him. "It'll be fun. You can tell me the deepest, darkest secrets of Wayne Enterprise and we'll expose your dad."

Damian grins in amusement. "Are you asking me to betray my father, Maps?" 

"Oh, so there  _is_ something to find out about. Spill it, Wayne."

The boy chuckles, shaking his head, and he feels a little less indifferent about going on the field trip. 

* * *

Damian rolls his eyes again when the class's chatter increased once they get off the bus, even Maps. It's just a building, really, but the Wayne name is famous in this city, even going as far as to give his father the title as the Prince of Gotham. (Between the two of them, Damian's the actual prince because his mother is a queen, but Father is greatly revered and honored. Damian is royalty by more than one way.)

The class is greeted by Lucius Fox, who gives Damian a nod in acknowledgement which is returned of course. 

"Welcome, everyone," the man says with a charming smile. "Thank you for coming on the Wayne Tower tour. Please keep to each other and do not wander, everyone has things to do and places to go. My name is Lucius Fox, the CEO and President of Wayne Enterprise. It is nice to meet you all. Now if you'd follow me." Lucius leads the class in through the expansive entrance doors, talking about the history of Wayne Enterprise, which Damian knows by heart but Maps is listening along with the rest of the class so he stays with them. (He could get away if he wants to.) 

For the most part, Damian doesn't pay too much attention, doing his once over of everything that he could see as the class is lead across the large front entrance way of the company. It is a typical day, but he will look over the daily reports after he gets home. He will make sure no on will steal from his father ever again.

Damian turns his attention back whenever Maps whispers something to him, answering questions and making comments. She looks excited, and he smiles despite himself. His smile falters to a blank expression when he sees an _awfully_  familiar face coming down the escalator, surrounded by a bunch of lobbying drones from other companies hoping to get a partnership with Wayne Enterprise.

Lucius sees him too, stopping his moving presentation but still leading the class with him. They stop at the end of the bottom of the escalator, and the man says, "Timothy, do you have a moment to meet Gotham Academy's students?" 

Drake, with all grace, gestures to the small crowd around him for a moment before stepping off the elevator with a smile to the students. "Good morning, Gotham Academy," he greets politely, "I'm Timothy Drake-Wayne, I'm the Chief Operating Officer of Wayne Enterprise."

The class awes, seeing just how young Drake is, though Damian could see the light bags underneath his eyes. 

"But you're, like, fifteen," someone comments, which makes Damian smirk. 

Drake chuckles. "Nineteen actually, but I've been working with this company since I was seventeen. Lucius was, and still is, my mentor." 

"One of the best I've ever had," Fox adds with an acknowledging nod. 

One of the drones speak up at this moment, "It's quite lucky that Mister Wayne adopted you, isn't it?"

Damian's eyes narrow, an unexpected fury towards that jab played off as a joke, especially by someone who knew nothing about Drake, seeing only a young boy, barely a man, running a business empire to large for his age. 

" _Luck_ has nothing to do with it, Miss McDonald," the younger boy says, hands behind his back. He is staring the offender down with his erect stature, daring her to speak again. "Drake is capable of running WE, even without my father's name, so to say that it is only luck that allowed him such a high position while so young is as ridiculous as it is false. Perhaps luck is something someone like  _you_ would need."

"Mister Wayne!" scolded one of the three chaperoning teachers, giving the drone an apologetic look. 

The unfortunate drone of a businessman pales, recognizing Damian, and clears his throat, side-glancing Drake to fix this mess. 

"That's a very high compliment coming from you, Damian," the young man says, raising an amused eyebrow at his adoptive brother. "You must be in a good mood today. Well, everyone, my associates and I need to get going. Please enjoy your time here at Wayne Enterprise, and I hope to see you again soon."

Drake waves as he and the drones walk past the class, who in turn said their goodbyes politely, but Maps steps out, holding up her phone. 

"Hi, I'm Mia Mizoguchi," she introduces herself with a smile, "you can call me Maps. I'm Damian's friend. Would it be alright if I take a selfie with you?" 

Drake smiles, nodding. "Sure, Maps," he replies. "You can call me Tim, Damian's brother." 

"Thanks! Damian, get over here.”

The boy frowns, crossing his arms. "I am  _not_ taking a selfie," he says. "Do I look like a plebia—"

‹Do not be so obnoxious, Damian,› Drake interrupts in Kryptonian. He pulls the younger one by the shoulder, crowding them up right beside Maps as she holds up her phone at a good angle. ‹Is she not your friend? She is excited to be here.›

Damian frowns again, not liking how true Drake is. Maps does seem very happy to be at the Tower, and very excited to meet Tim. ‹Fine,› he says as he resists the urge to scoff. ‹But only one.›

They take one quick selfie together, Maps in the middle and Damian to her left and Drake to her right. 

"See you later, Damian," the young man says as he leaves the class tour with a pat of the boy's hair, purposefully messing it up much to Damian's annoyance. "It's nice meeting you, Maps."

Damian is distracted enough fixing his hair to respond with only a half-hearted huff. "Let's go, Maps, we're going to be left behind," he says instead, and he pulls his friend with him. 

"Bye, Tim,” Maps calls out before walking with Damian. She laughs a little. "You know, you can be nice when you want to, Damian. You say a lot about your brothers, but what you do says something else completely."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, not looking back. 

Again, she laughs.

For the next part of the tour, Damian tunes it out for the most part, really just watching Maps who seems to be enjoying the tour. Fox is telling the history of the company and explaining the purpose of each department. He seems to be enjoying teaching the class, half of whom are interested and the other half just looking at things. There's much that Wayne Enterprise does, but not many people go into specifics unless it involves your field of profession. 

When Damian sees another yet  _awfully_ familiar face, he's somewhat grateful. 

"Todd," he greets curtly on the floor of Drake's office, "what are you doing here?" 

The young man with the streak of white hair down the middle perks up at his name, looking up from the magazine in the waiting room. "Hey, brat, what's with the herd?" Todd asks instead of answering, and he gestures to Lucius and the class tour. He puts the magazine down, sticking his hands into the pocket of his black leather jacket. 

"A field trip," Damian answers, gesturing to the fact that he's wearing the same uniform as everyone else. "You didn't answer my question."

Todd lets out a snort. "Cute. I'm waiting on Timbo. We're going out for lunch today. Cassie should be here soon." 

"Cain? With you, and Drake? Did Father put you up for this?" 

The young man rolls his eyes. "As if Bruce would bother. No, brat, Cassie, Tim, and I have this mutual thing between us. It's called 'liking each other and tolerating each other' and 'we can decided to have lunch sometimes without Bruce telling us to do anything'. Besides, Cassie feels more comfortable eating in public with someone with her, and she wants to try this new Thai restaurant." 

Damian notes this mentally, particularly the last part about Cain. "This is a first."

"Well, Tim was getting out last out of all of us, and the restaurant is closed by here anyway. Most of the time, it's out of Gotham. Dickie-boy comes with occasionally, but he's busy in Blüdhaven this week."

The boy hums, turning around to return back to his class. "I'll leave you to your waiting then. Don't cause a scene while you're here. Someone might recognize you as a criminal."

Todd scoffs, leaning back on the plush couch. 

Maps is the only one who notices Damian coming back to the group. "Who's that?" she asks curious. 

"No one you need to know," Damian replies, looking over his shoulder for a second. "He's just waiting for Drake, so he'll be gone soon." 

Maps looks at Damian carefully, and then she says, "You seem sad." 

Damian frowns. "I'm not, you're just making assumptions. Ask me about the R&D or something. I'll tell you everything about WE's newest energy projects."

"And you're deflecting."

Damian's expression softens, giving his friend a reassuring smile. "Really, Maps, there's nothing for me to be sad about. I'm fine."

Maps frowns, not believing him for a moment, but she lets it go, for now. The class tour is moving up another floor, to the last floor they'd visit before the field trip is over, and they all proceed to the elevator which dings for someone's arrival. 

The metal doors slide up, and it's Cain looking outward with a curious look in her eyes, not expecting a whole class of students. Then she quickly catches onto Fox who grins at her. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Cain," the man greets her, and she steps out of the elevator to give him a hug. "Gotham Academy, please say hello to Miss Cassandra Cain-Wayne. She doesn't work in WE, and yet she's one of the the best representatives of the Wayne family we have." 

It's true; Cain is the feminine face of WE, Drake the masculine, even though she doesn't work for the company in any way save for secretive. Ever since Damian's father adopted her and the information became public, Gotham news outlets and media platforms all but profess their love for her, attracted by her beauty great and her past mysterious. She rarely comes to public events, but when she does, Father puts his attention on her, giving her his arm exclusively and showing a side that very few people could ever get out of him. _Like Grayson._

Cain is young and attractive, and she easily catches the eyes of many people, both good and bad. 

"Hi," Cain says quietly, smiling gently at the tour, and she seems to glow in the eyes of some of Damian's classmates, especially the male ones and one of the chaperoning teachers. 

 _"What a babe,"_ someone whispers, and Damain doesn't hide his glare, hearing a few more comment like that. Cain is Father's adoptive daughter, and that's enough to make Damian want to kick the next person who would be so inappropriate to Cain. 

Damian makes his way to the front of the class and grabs Cain's hand, directing her towards Todd who had went back to his magazine. Everyone watches in surprise, Damian bodily pulling someone all of the sudden. 

"Mister Wayne, what are you doing to Miss Cain-Wayne?" Fox asks, curious and amused. 

Damian huffs, glancing over to his classmates and daring them to say another word. "Well, it seems, Mister Fox, that  _some_ people don't know how to keep their mouths shut," he says, glaring again. Then he shoots his eyes to the only male teacher chaperone. "And  _others_ don't know how to keep their perverted eyes off a young woman more than half their age."

" _Mister Wayne_!" one of the teachers calls out, sounding extremely pushed off the edge and one the verge of shouting. The male teacher glances away, taking a step back. "This is inexcusable behavior! You're coming with me, and we're going to take a cab back to Gotham Academy to face the Headmaster. Just because your father donates a lot of money to the school, it doesn't mean you will be allowed to behave with privilege."

 _The nerve_ _,_ Damian thinks, and he's about to rebuke that he's not afraid to face the Headmaster. He doesn't even need to go to school anyway, he's learned more than enough, more than any in his year out together. Explusion means nothing when you least better by yourself and always have and when any other school would gladly accept you with open arms. 

But a callous hand covers his mouth, the young boy glaring up at his predecessor who's smiling almost charmingly above him. "Hey, sorry about that," Todd says, "the kid can get cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"I'm not a  _kid_ ," Damian says, his voice muffled under Todd's hand which smelled like cigarette smoke. 

Todd clicks his tongue, a mimick of Damian. "As I was saying," he continues, "the kid isn't being a rude because he's a snobby rich kid or anything, lady. He's a little brat who doesn't like that his  _sister_ is being oogled at, you know how kids are, but I feel the same, especially with  _that_ guy around." He nods towards the male chaperone who looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. 

"And who might you be, sir?" the scolding teacher asks, not looking pleased. 

Todd sighs, shaking his head with a matter of why is he even doing this. "I'm the kid's older brother," the young man answers, "so that makes her my sister too. So if you'd please be so kind to keep your comments to yourself, I'd appreciate that. Thanks."

With that, Todd releases Damian with a gentle push, heading back to his seat in the couch in the waiting lounge. Damian glares at him for the rough treatment, but Cain's standing in front of him, hugging him to his embarrassment. 

"Thank you, Damian," she says, not for his actions but for his intentions. "I'll see you tonight." Then she pulls away, patting him on the head once before taking a seat next to Todd who'd gone back to being nonchalant.

Damian huffs, ears red for that intimate display, and he goes back to his class, ignoring everyone's looks. Fox is confirming with the teachers that Todd is indeed also one of Damian's brothers, but the teachers are not happy with him nonetheless. They let it go this time because the tour is almost ending and they agree that Damian spoke out of turn because he was merely being a bit protective of his older sister. However, one more outburst out of him and he is being sent right back to the Academy for disciplinary actions, not that Damian cares. 

"Alright, for the last part of our tour," Fox annoucnes when everyone got onto the elevator, "we will go to meet the man whose family founded WE, that is Bruce Wayne himself." 

The class clamours again, and Maps has brightened up, shaking Damian by the arm. 

"Cool, we're going to meet your dad," she says with bright eyes. "I'm going to learn his secrets, Wayne."

Damian laughs, not believing she's on that. "Not a chance, Mizoguchi," he replies. "You should know that he _is_ my father and I take after him quite a lot." 

"Like that stupid face of yours." Maps sticks out her tongue. 

Damian rolls his eyes, knowing she's teasing. "That's where you're wrong, I actually look more like my mother, and don't you try to insult her, Maps. You'll hurt yourself more than you think. She's a powerful woman, even when she's not around."

"Hey, you never talked about your mom before." Maps smiles. "I always thought you look like your dad, but I can get a good idea of what your mom looks like. She's very pretty."

Damian unknowingly puffs up his chest a bit. "She's a very beautiful woman."

Maps laughs, crinkling her black eyes with warmth. 

Soon, the elevator stops at one of the highest floors, a scenic level that oversaw all of downtown Gotham, and Fox leads the tour out, speaking to the secretary on shift. 

"Could you tell Mister Wayne that these fine students from Gotham Academy are ready to see him, Mister Coulson?" the older man asks politely.

Coulson—first name Phil, Damian recalls—purses his lips, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Mister Fox," he replies, "but Mister Wayne is currently with a personal guest of his and says not to disturb him until he's done."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "And who's this guest if I may ask?" 

"It's Mister Kent from the _Daily Planet_ , sir." 

"Ah, I see," the engineer says, shaking his head. Then he turns to the young heir. "Damian, would you go into your father's office and tell him your class is waiting for him?" 

Damian, out of habit, nods and, without another word, enters his father's office, accessing the lock with a handprint identification, much to the amazement of the class and teachers. He closes the door behind him, and he's caught with the image of his father throwing a priceless porcelain at Kent, who catches it easily with his superspeed. 

"I swear to God, Clark," Damian's father warns, " _stop_ lecturing me about medical care."

"You know I could" Kent replies without missing a beat with a wide smile, "if you would actually listen to me."

"I'm  _fine_."

Kent frowns disapprovingly. "No, you're  _not_. You took an extra week to heal last time because you decided to take on those minions by yourself instead of retreating and waiting for backup."

"There were children in that building."

"And you could've gotten them all out if you'd just ask for help earlier. There were a lot of people there that day."

"And they were needed somewhere else." 

"Not me, Bruce. Diana and Dinah could've handled that radioactive snake by themselves, but you still didn't call me. I'm not letting you off easily this time."

The two childhood friends glare at each other, fighting a battle of will for the other to back down, but Damian forces out a cough, getting their attention for the first time he entered the room. The two men loosen the tension. 

"Damian," his father greets first with a nod, which Damian returns. 

"Hi, Damian," Kent says too, a smile back on his face. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school today?" 

"That's the problem," Damian says, crossing his arms. "My class is on a field trip, and they're waiting for you, Father."

His father blinks, and he says, "Oh, yes, the tour group. You can let them in, Damian. Clark, go home, we can talk about this another time."

Kent lets out a mocking laugh. "Oh, ho, you think you can get rid of me?" he asks, going around Damian's father's desk and taking a seat on the plush armchair. He grins. "Not. A. Chance."

Father glares at his childhood friend but doesn't retort, instead giving Damian the go to open the doors. 

Damian sighs. Why is his father being so childish, and why is Kent? He'll have to check the League's files to find out for himself.

The boy turns around, and he pulls open the door, Fox giving him a thankful nod before he waves the class tour in to meet Bruce Wayne, the ditzy Playboy billionaire heir to WE who's really nice to kids and sometimes is encouraging. 

Damian sighs, going to stand out of the way by his father's desk. He's had enough of the crowd, especially a crowd full of people he doesn't care about. (Except for Maps, she is always exempted from being like other people.) 

"Hey, Damian," Kent says, unfortunately right at Father's desk. The Kryptonian is leaning on the wood surface, resting his cheek against the flat of his palm with a smile on his face. "Tired?"

Damian merely glances at the man who his father cares for dearly. "I shouldn't be here with peers my age," he confesses, huffing, "I have nothing in common with them. I can could something better than to 'socialize'. I'm more than capable of helping Father with WE."

Kent gestures for Damian to come closer, stand by him where he's sitting on Father's armchair, and the boy humors the alien. The man turns to Damian, leaning his elbows on his knees. 

"Your father didn't send you to school to waste your time," the man says softly. "You're going to Gotham Academy because it puts the rest of us at ease. Bruce's not the only one who cares what happens to you. Alfred's actually the one who recommended keeping you in school"

Damian frowns. "So he wants me out of the Manor."

Kent chuckles. "No, if he had a choice, he'd keep all of you in it, but unfortunately, he can't do that. But he's a smart man. He knows what  _he's_ capable of, and he knows what  _you're_ capable of. Keeping you in the Manor isn't going to help you grow, and that's what he wants for you, for you to grow up to be the best that you can be and the best that you can be with others. You can always learn something new everyday, Damian, but you need to open yourself to that opportunity and it starts with making some new friends."

Damian thinks about that for a second, about Pennyworth. He didn't know it was the old man who was the reason he's still attending school with so many dull minds, and yet knowing this, he doesn't hold any contempt against the Englishman.

Pennyworth is of course the one who takes him to and picks him up from the Academy everyday he's there without fail, even though Damian could get to and back himself. Pennyworth would always ask him if he wanted a snack on the drive back with his favorite tea, and breakfast is always prepared, whether Damian felt like eating that morning or not.  

"I'll suppose I'll continue to bear attending the Academy," Damian resolves to say as he turns away, "if only to repay Pennyworth back for his labor."

Again, Kent chuckles. "Now, why don't you go back to your class? There's someone who keeps looking our way."

Damian looks over to his class, and he spots Maps who's waving for him to come over. The boy huffs, but he goes back to his friend, 

"Are you enjoying the field trip, Maps?" he asks, curious. 

Maps nods, placing her arm over Damian's shoulders. "Yeah, definitely," she replies. "I'm so glad that I got to meet your family." 

Damian pauses. "I thought you were just excited to see the tower." 

"Yeah, but we're friends, right? You met my brother, I've met your siblings. Now you have to start inviting me over so I can start calling your dad Dad, and we can move onto _bestest_ friend status!" 

Damian's expression darkens, pursing his lips. "I don't think that's . . . necessary. You'll always be more like my sister than you'll ever be another one of Father's children."

Maps' mouth widens into a huge smile, now hugging Damian without shame. "A sister, hmm?" she asks. "That sounds good to me!" 

The boy rolls his eyes at his friend's flare, but he doesn't disagree. Perhaps it's time for him to introduce Maps to Maya, they'd get along with each other. And Maya could always have another friend, especially since she understands how he's been raised. A bit of normality would be good for the both of them. 

The two remain close as Father entertains the class, answering their questions appropriately with his casual masquerade but not withholding how serious he is when concerning certain topics such as education and charity work. Damian keeps his eyes on him father, observing everything he could because he always wants to know more about his father. 

After a while, Fox finally brings the tour to an end, saying that it's time they get onto the bus. The teacher chaperone are grateful, giving father some last minute niceties before leading the class towards the elevator. 

"Did you have fun today, Damian?" Father asks quietly as Damian passes, following behind the class. 

The boy stops and looks up, blues eyes meeting blue eyes. "Maps enjoyed herself," he answers just as quietly. "I have no complaints." 

Father lets a small smile, a genuine one, grace his face, his expression softened more than usual. "I see, that's good then. I'll be home by dinner time"

"Yes, Father. I'll wait up then."

Father nods, reaching out a hand to stroke his thumb across Damian's cheek gently, and he pulls away without a word, turning back to Kent gives Damian a wink before turning his attention back to Father and continuing on with their conversation from earlier. (Which is ridiculous but Damian guesses that's what childhood friends did.) 

Damian simply lifts up his chin and catches up with his class at the elevator. 

* * *

When he and his class return to the Academy, the school is almost over, cars and guardians waiting the leftover time out patiently. Damian spots a familiar black car, a tall, polished Englishman standing outside beside it, ready to receive back his youngest ward. 

The bus back goes into the parking lot, and everyone is forced to wait together until the bell rang. It's a surprise to see Maps' brother is out of class, expecting them. 

"How was the field trip?" Kyle asks, sneaking into the class group. (No one could miss him, but there's only a few minutes left. No one could be bothered.) 

"It was fun!" Maps says excitedly. "Wayne Enterprise is really big, and I met some of Damian's family. I got a selfie with Tim Drake-Wayne too, and Lucius Fox was a really nice guy."

Kyle laughs. "That's good. You can tell me all about it when we get dinner. I'm sure Olive will be interested to hear it too. You want to join us, Damian?" 

Damian shakes his head. "No," he declines, noting Kyle's friendliness towards his sister's friends and overall inclusiveness. "Pennyworth is waiting outside, and I told Father I'll be having dinner with him. Another time, perhaps."

"Alright. You can tell me about the field trip another time."

To that, Damian nods, and the bell finally rings. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Maps," he says to his friend, "and you whenever, Mizogushi." 

"Bye, Damian,” Maps says, patting Damian on the shoulder before heading off with her brother. 

The boy waves once before heading out the gate and heading towards the car waiting for him as always. Pennyworth tips his hat at Damian in acknowledgement. 

"Master Damian," the older man greets, opening the backseat door. 

"Pennyworth," Damian greets back, getting into the car. 

The butler closes the door behind the boy and gets into the driver's seat, driving off quietly. 

"Are you hungry, Master Damian?" Pennyworth asks. "I'm thinking of making tabbouleh* if you wish for something to eat."

"That would be nice," Damian replies with a simple nod. "Thank you, Pennyworth." 

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is too young to adopt his own children, but he can certainly adopt sisters. (lol)
> 
> *tabbouleh: [A Levantine vegetarian salad made mostly of finely chopped parsley, with tomatoes, mint, onion, bulgur, and seasoned with olive oil, lemon juice, salt and pepper.](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabbouleh) In my works, Damian is vegetarian ever since he saved Bat-cow, and he likes Middle Eastern recipes.
> 
> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
